Ambitions
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: (Sequel to Loneliness is a Warm Gun) Pitch and Jack experiment in the Lair.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood series, which in all honesty is for the best. I shouldn't be trusted with sexy villains. I just shouldn't be.

Author's Note: "Loneliness is a Warm Gun" was meant to stand alone, but since people seemed to like so much (and I'm a review whore) here's a sequel! I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed and hope that you all like this other twisted thing I came up with.

Also, AvianaHelena, I hate you and blame you for everything. You already knew that but here's your reminder.

* * *

**Ambitions**

Pitch opens his legs wide with a moan. Jack's snow white head bobs up and down as the frost spirit sucks on Pitch. Jack's on his knees, beautifully naked, while Pitch sits on a throne made of shadows. Pitch still wears his robes and his pants are only pulled down enough to let Jack do his work.

Pitch groans. For his first go at it, Jack's doing very well. No teeth, just a teasing little tongue and wet heat sliding up and down. Pitch has one hand loosely in Jack's hair, neither pulling nor pushing, only caressing.

"So good, Jack." Pitch says. "Very good."

Jack's fears taste delicious when mixed when pleasure. Jack's nervous about getting it wrong, even though Pitch told him a million and one times that it doesn't matter. Experimentation never requires perfection. Still, Jack trembles slightly beneath Pitch's hand.

_Please let it be good for him. What if he's just being nice? He tastes good. Should I suck harder? Softer? _

A symphony of doubts. If Pitch were a kinder man, he would comfort and assuage Jack's worries, but he is not so kind. Instead, Pitch drinks them all in, letting himself get drunk off the sensations.

Pitch glides his other hand to the back of Jack's neck, teasingly sliding his fingers up and down the back of Jack's neck. "One of these days, I'm going to spank you for all these naughty little requests. Good little frost spirits aren't so forward."

Jack shivers. Pitch tastes a wonderful elixir of thrilled fright. Ah, so Jack likes that idea? Pitch flings back his head as he imagines Jack over his knee, getting lightly spanked over and over again, begging for mercy when Pitch gives none. The once snow white skin would blossom into angry red marks. Just as Jack can't take it anymore, when little ice tears fall from his face from the pain, Pitch would pound into Jack a different way.

Pitch grins as he opens his eyes at half-mast. Jack is making all kinds of delicious noises, sending wonderful vibrations down Pitch's length. Pitch had been pleasantly surprised when Jack came back from a recent jaunt to Austria. Jack asked to try something he saw with the most adorable little blue blush.

How could Pitch ever deny him? Besides, Pitch himself had wanted to start training Jack soon in the more twisted versions of love making. It was quite convenient the sprite wanted to try without any prompting on Pitch's part. Pitch's mind gives him such filthy ideas about where to go from here.

Jack suddenly releases Pitch's cock with a slick pop. "Should I keep going until…you…?"

Pitch opens his mouth to say yes, but then he caught sight of the globe. It shimmers with little golden lights. Pitch smirks at it, wondering if those Guardians knew about Pitch's little conquest of Lunar's creation yet. Perhaps even now they were scouring every shadow on the planet in hopes of finding their wayward comrade.

"No." Pitch says, hands coming to cup Jack's face. "I have a request of my own." Pitch rubs his thumbs along Jack's cheeks. "I want you to ride me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Ride you?" Jack asks, lips swollen from exertion. Jack licks them, his enticing little nervous habit. "Yeah, I can, I think."

The fear of failure returns, of rejection. _Stupid! Stupid! What am I saying? I've never done any of this before! I'm going to mess it up. I'm going to-!_

Pitch gently tugs the boy up by his face. "Oh, my sweet Jack, yes. I want to see you like that." Pitch thinks how he wants to see him be a little whore, gladly fucking his creator's enemy, a willing participant in his own violation.

Jack stands on wobbly legs. Pitch releases his face to grip Jack's hips. Pulling him forward, Jack puts his knees outside of Pitch's waist. Jack leans forward and pushes himself up to hover over Pitch. The Nightmare King takes himself in hand to position his cock, still slick from Jack's spit. "Come on, Jack, that's it."

Jack settles onto Pitch slowly, taking just the head in first. Jack gasps as he's penetrated. "It feels fuller this way. More…more." Jack bites his lip as he presses down, hands gripping Pitch's shoulders. "Pitch, I-." Jack cuts himself off.

Pitch squeezes Jack hips. "Yes? What is it Jack?"

Jack shakes his head as he forces himself all the way down, finally settling against Pitch's thighs. "I want it to be good."

Jack looks into Pitch's golden eyes. _I want to be good._

"It will be. It is." Pitch says with a flippant tone. He smirks. "So eager to please." The purr in Pitch's voice evokes a moan in Jack's throat.

"My winter wonder, do you know how you feel to me?" Pitch rotates his hips in a circle, making the tip of his cock massage Jack's bundle of nerves. The act sends electric heat all the way up Jack's spine. Jack arches his back, crying out.

Pitch chuckles darkly as he brings a hand to Jack's needy shaft. Pitch hisses as he strokes his lover. "I could take you a thousand times and never tire of the thrill."

Jack trembles. "You say that, but I know you're holding back." Jack slides up bringing his lips to Pitch's in a visceral kiss. _I know I'm not perfect. I know you want more. _

Pitch gently nips Jack's bottom lip. "I think you misunderstand. I want to savor you, Jack." Pitch's free hand squeezes Jack's ass before traveling up Jack's back. "Every single part of you. I want to taste, bite, possess you." Pitch cups the back of Jack's neck, bringing him in for another deep kiss. "But I want to take my time. I enjoy what we have, Jack, no matter the method."

Jack breaks the kiss with a small, choking gasp that sounds too close to a sob. A burst of despair tainted terror slams into Pitch for a tic. In response, Pitch strokes Jack in earnest, trying to keep his paramour grounded in the moment. It works to a degree, at least coating the fears with pleasurable anticipation.

"Lovely Jack, show me how much you want me." Pitch says, minutely pumping his hips up and down to encourage movement. Pitch wants to tell Jack to lose himself in the desire, not doubts. Never doubts. No need to fear rejection. The Boogeyman will never let him go.

Jack starts, slowly at first, finding a rhythm. Pitch sucks in a breath when Jack finds his pace, slamming himself up and down, using Pitch's shoulders as support. Pitch groans, knowing he won't last long. What Jack lacks in experience he more than makes up for in enthusiasm.

Pitch gazes up at the globe as Jack bounces in his lap. Pitch smirks at the orb, knowing one day it will all be his, covered in darkness, tainted by shadows and never ending fear. Pitch absently strokes Jack as he pushes his hips up to meet Jack's growingly erratic thrusts. The whole world will bow before him in terror. Pitch's free hand came down to squeeze Jack's ass again. On their hands and knees, the multitudes will beg for mercy from their Nightmare King. Pitch groans as Jack impales himself deeply.

"Mine." Pitch proclaims as Jack lets out beautiful little whimpers of pleasure. "All mine."

All of it. Everything. Sooner or later.

Pitch comes first, wrapping an arm around Jack, clashing their bodies together. Jack shudders before he climaxes all over Pitch's hand and stomach. "Pitch!" Jack cries out.

Pitch growls as he thrusts in, pumping his seed deep into Jack. He wants to fill Jack up, completely, utterly, stay stuck under the seasonal spirit's skin, corrupt with desire, taint with tenderness! Pitch swoops down to capture Jack's mouth. With a primal frenzy, Pitch attacks Jack's lips with hard nips, thrusts his tongue inside to dance with Jack's, sucking every last little cry of release until Jack is finally spent.

Jack trembles in his arms, hands clenching Pitch's shoulders in tight fists. Pitch breaks the kiss, tilting Jack's head up when he does. With a wicked smile, Pitch tells him, "You did very well, Jack. Marvelous, in fact."

Jack looks away. His cheeks blush robin's egg blue. "I really liked it." Jack says with the softest of whispers, "I want to try it a different way sometime."

Pitch smiles, feeling a glorious sense of victory. "Of course. I am more than willing to indulge you, Jack, in whatever you desire." Jack smiles before letting out a small yawn. Pitch chuckles. "But all in good time."

Pitch holds Jack close, murmuring sweet nothings as Jack fell asleep in his arms. The globe shines on, illuminating the dark cavern with light. Pitch knows one day he will snuff it all out, every last little ray of hope, wonder, and joy. Jack finally drifts off, arms around Pitch's neck, head tucked under Pitch's chin. When that day comes, Pitch wants Jack to be there, standing at his side, as either consort or general.

Pitch sighs as he brings his clean hand up to card his fingers through Jack's hair. His cock twitches inside Jack, growing hard again with thoughts of conquering and domination.


End file.
